


И всё-таки...

by Caelibem



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem
Summary: Краткое содержание:«Посмотрите в её глаза, посмотрите на её кожу. Об этом молчат, но каждый думает об этом — каждый, кто наблюдал её, кто говорил с ней чуть более откровенно, чем дозволено говорить в стенах Конгресса»Примечание:Серафина является обладательницей палочки от Виолетты Бове. Палочка сделана из древесины болотного боярышника и содержит сердцевину из шерсти ругару (опасное существо с головой собаки). Ругару — оборотень в фольклоре франкоязычных жителей Луизианы. Считается, что ругару становятся люди, которые продали свою душу дьяволу





	

_Если иудео-христианские религии велят вам подавлять ваши эмоции, боги вуду говорят, что страсть заслуживает уважения, что гнев может быть оправдан, что в воле к власти нет ничего постыдного._  
Они не будут убеждать вас в том, что половое влечение «недуховно» или что заклинания для привлечения денег — это «низшая» магия. Не будут они и утверждать, что проклятия запрещены и «возвращаются к пославшему их». Всё это вздор, распространяемый неудачниками, которые используют ловушки «духовности» для оправдания собственного бессилия; в их извращенном восприятии неудача становится доказательством духовного продвижения.  
Боги вуду — от мира сего, и для них мир — хорош, как и те желания, которые он порождает.

 

— «Вуду в мегаполисе», Блэк Джейсон

...Уже никто в современном американском магическом обществе не верит в подобные предрассудки. Давно миновала Гражданская война; теперь войны, сотрясающие мир — и нас, — носят совершенно иной характер.  
В наше время никого не заботит происхождение мага и его цвет кожи. Важны лишь его принципы, его идеи, его — как сказать? — производительность. Мы, американцы — и маги, и не-маги — ценим свободу воли и профессионализм.  
Свободу, которой человек умел бы грамотно распоряжаться.  
Профессионализм, который бы он подтверждал из раза в раз очередным своим верным суждением и поступком.  
Среди магов МАКУСА достаточно тех, кто обладает качествами, свойственными исключительно профессионалам — и профессионалам исключительным.  
Серафина Пиквери, безусловно, одна из них.  
Начиная с момента своего вступления на пост президента, она не дала ни единого повода усомниться в правильности решения, принятого Конгрессом. Из года в год она оправдывает возложенные на неё надежды и оказанное ей доверие.  
И всё-таки — всё-таки…  
Что-то было в ней с самого начала. Какая-то странная, неодолимая воля скрыта в её глазах. Ни одному здравомыслящему человеку не придёт в голову назвать её женщиной дикой, пылкой или хотя бы спонтанной, но…  
Её магической силе покровительствует образ ругару — твари с луизианских болот. Посмотрите в её глаза, посмотрите на её кожу. Об этом молчат, но каждый думает об этом — каждый, кто наблюдал за ней, кто говорил с ней чуть более откровенно, чем дозволено говорить в стенах Конгресса.  
Разумеется, вы скажете: вудуистские ведьмы — пережиток прошлого. Вы будете правы. Кровавые ритуалы, пляски на раскалённых камнях и горящие костры — всё это баловство, всё это дикарство, дающее лишь иллюзию силы тем, кто был изначально её лишён.  
И всё-таки — всё-таки…  
Восхождение Серафины на президентский пост ныне принято считать решением неоспоримым, но среди работников МАКУСА ещё находятся те, кто помнит: в 1920-ом году эта должность ускользнула от Персиваля Грейвса образом совершенно необъяснимым.  
Необъяснимые вещи случаются с нами и вокруг неё ежечасно, ежедневно.  
Как правило, они незаметны, а, может, мы просто привыкли к ним.  
Серафина Пиквери — человек исключительного ума и прагматик до мозга костей. Она способна мыслить огромными масштабами, не отвлекаясь на частное. Она хладнокровна, принципиальна, сдержанна.  
Полагать, что в её венах течёт кровь луизианских «мамбо», право дело, смешно.


End file.
